Touhou Project
Summary Touhou (Touhou Project) is a franchise consisting of several 2D scrolling shooting games and 2D fighters created by Team Shangai Alice headed by a man named ZUN. It follows the various misadventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in the magical land Gensokyo that's inhabited by all manner of spirits, demons, and aliens. Each game focuses on an incident causing trouble for the denizens of Gensokyo, and the incident resolvers naturally resolving these. Additionally, the Game Uwabami Breakers also takes place in the Touhouverse, albeit in the Outside World, Touhou's version of the real world. For more information about the ratings, consult this blog. Power of the Verse The characters are powerful, especially in terms of hax such as Time Manipulation, Eternity Manipulation, and Boundary Manipulation, with the majority of Windows era characters in the Tier 6 to Tier 5 range and possessing speeds that exceed light itself, and PC-98 characters exceeding that scale, especially Shinki, a possibly Low 2-C and Amitabha, who is 6E125 yojana tall dwarfing the observable universe to a far greater degree than how humans dwarf quantum strings Regards to Canon The series consists of 21 games, some characters also make a cameo in another bullet hell game called Seihou. The complicated part is that there is a discontinuity between games 1-5 (The PC-98 era) and the rest of the games (The Windows Era). Although ZUN has stated that the 6th game was a clean off the previous games and that the PC-98 Game should be ignored, he has also stated that the setting of the PC-98 games still lives to this day and just do not get to be shown, which results in some confusion over the actual canonicity of the PC-98 games. In addition to the games there are 5 official fanbooks, a number of short stories from Music CDs, two side-story books and 7 official mangas penned by ZUN with art from various artists. All together that makes the official canon of the series. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: William Shadow Overlord-Murasama Saikou The Lewd King Scarletmoon56 MirthfulDoggedness Johtoboy98 Promestein Otakuzoid Yamatohime Andykhang Yomi Schwarz Jiangshi1 CrossverseCrisis Fllflourine Elione-chan Ultimate Silver Fan LongJohnStevens ZeedMillenniummon89 Juggerton Drizzziit ALRF Opponents: Neutral: Derpurple Ryukama The Real Cal Howard FateAlbane CrossverseCrisis Characters Touhou PC-98: SinGyoku YuugenMagan Elis Sariel Kikuri Konngara Genjii Rika Meira Ellen Kotohime Kana Anaberal Rikako Asakura Chiyuri Kitashirakawa Ruukoto Orange Kurumi Elly Mugetsu Gengetsu Sara Louise Yuki Mai Yumeko Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil: Perfect Cherry Blossom: Letty Whiterock Chen Shanghai Lily White Lunasa Prismriver Merlin Prismriver Lyrica Prismriver Ran Yakumo Saigyou Ayakashi Imperishable Night: Wriggle Nightbug Mystia Lorelei Tewi Inaba Fujiwara no Mokou Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Medicine Melancholy Aya Shameimaru Komachi Onozuka Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu Mountain of Faith: Shizuha Aki Minoriko Aki Hina Kagiyama Nitori Kawashiro Momiji Inubashiri Kanako Yasaka Suwako Moriya Subterranean Animism: Kisume Yamame Kurodani Parsee Mizuhashi Yuugi Hoshiguma Satori Komeiji Rin Kaenbyou Koishi Komeiji Undefined Fantastic Object: Nazrin Kogasa Tatara Ichirin Kumoi Minamitsu Murasa Shou Toramaru Byakuren Hijiri Nue Houjuu Double Spoiler: Hatate Himekaidou Ten Desires: Kyouko Kasodani Yoshika Miyako Seiga Kaku Soga no Tojiko Mononobe no Futo Toyosatomimi no Miko Mamizou Futatsuiwa Double Dealing Character: Wakasagihime Sekibanki Kagerou Imaizumi Benben Tsukumo Yatsuhashi Tsukumo Seija Kijin Shinmyoumaru Sukuna Raiko Horikawa Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom: Seiran Ringo Doremy Sweet Sagume Kishin Clownpiece Hecatia Lapislazuli Hidden Star in Four Seasons: Eternity Larva Nemuno Sakata Aunn Komano Fighting Games: Goliath Doll Iku Nagae Giant Catfish Hata no Kokoro Sumireko Usami Print Works: Sunny Milk Luna Child Star Sapphire Chang'e Houyi Lord Tsukuyomi Amaterasu Oomikami Mizue no Uranoshimako Konohana-Sakuyahime Iwanagahime Kasen Ibaraki Rinnosuke Morichika Rei'sen Dragon God Shirou Sendai Lord Tenma Evil Dragon Giant Toad Others Fairies Phantoms Amitabha Yatagarasu Maribel Hearn Renko Usami Hieda no Akyuu Lunar Capital Equipment: Mini-Hakkero Grimoire of Alice Roukanken and Hakurouken Hisou no Tsurugi (Sword of Hisou) Ultramarine Orb Elixir Category:Touhou Project Category:Verses Category:Games